Training for Future Heroes (rp)
Introduction LISTEN UP CADETS! You've come to me to be a great hero and I'm just the hedgehog to do it but you must follow my orders to the letter! I won't lie to you this won't be easy, I will put you through the toughest training regimen to make sure you;re up to the task of defending whatever universe, planet, or beyond you come from. I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters and hero of the Nimagi Dimension. I've gone on many adventures, from fighting giants, to crossing universes. If this sounds great then your in the right place. Let the training begin and may Moirai the Titan of Fate smile down upon you. Trainers (Ask Brudikai to be a Trainer) Axel Zaru Kiowa Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Hugh the wolf Cadets (You can add a maximum two) Maxi Ashton Mizu Vai Zoralth the Dragon Lucille the hedgehog (someone make this a link in using mobile. Sorry) Ace the Cat Meet Your Trainers Your Characters are riding in a giant warship flying to the Island of Nimagi. "Attention Cadets, Enjoy your ride on the Zakuba it will be a few hours til we reach the island of Nimagi." A voice over the intercom says. " I can't wait to see Master Axel again, its been 3 months since I left Nimagi." Maxi said lacing up his shoes. "What is he like?" Mizu said sitting down next to him. "Well he's a hedgehog who is a king of the island. He fought demons, bounty hunters, villains from other universes and leader of the NImagi Freedom Fighters!" Maxi replied. "I also heard about his friend, too." A dragon responds to the conversation a few seats in front, looking at the two. "I heard that he's pretty smart in math, but highly depressed or something. He rarely does anything for the team but yet he still plays along. Any theories?" "You mean Asonja?" Maxi asked. "Yeah he can seem a bit lazy and cold to other people. But Axel says that once you get know him he can be quite enjoyable to be around." "I can relate." The dragon says. "He's also my brother; I know him inside and out." "Wow brother to a veteran freedom fighter." Maxi said innocently. "Yup. He's the brains of the group, the physicist, biologist, mathematician, you name it. He's not a fighter though, but I digress because he can pack heavy punches if he had to. I heard that he could spawn weapons from his body." Zoralth didn't seem all that surprised, but seemed enthusiastic to chat. "funny I thought Mahdi was the brains. isn't that what you said Maxi?" Mizu said fixing her hair bow. "Well.....I..... its just that Asonja did so little when I first arrived I thought He had average intelligence with no fighting skill nor motivation what so ever." Maxi said scratching his ear. "Trust me, he has none of those things in actual missions." Zoralth replies. "But, yes, Mahdi is the brains, but he's more of a tech-guy. Asonja just know basic physics and chemistry, like velocity and how to make a solution of an acid of sorts that could melt through metal to infiltrate bases. Of course, Asonja hates going on missions and fighting; he prefers to stay back. There could be a reason behind it, and there is, but it's way too hard to explain." "Attention Cadets Nimagi is 2 hours away." A voice on the intercom said. "Suppose it's another nap time for me. Wake me up when we're there, please." the dragon says, and begins to stretch and yawn before turning around and curling up into a ball on the seats. His head was poking out at the top, but another glance, it was gone like he had vanished. "riiight." Maxi said. forming lighting in his hand. Though, he couldn't take a nap so he just laid there. When anyone would walk past him, they noticed that he had shrunk from about the average mobian size to about 2 feet tall or less. "So Maxi whats Nimagi like?" Mizu asked him. "Its a floating island with two sections the main bigger island is home to the Nijama, Axel's tribe name. He told me that the smaller section just beyond a bridge is the old Nijama ruins thats more than 4,000 years old!" A panther popped her head out from the control room of the plane. "That is correct." She called, grinning a little. "So you're the new cadets, yeah?" "yeah, who are you?" Mizu asked. "Never seen you before are you new?" Maxi followed up with another question. "New? Ah, man, I wish. I'm Raven. I've been here for around four years.. I stay in the background mostly, but anyways. I'm a veteran, and one of your future mentors." Raven winked. "You'd better hope you get me, because Axel is tough, and Asonja's depressed." She laughed quietly. "Nah, I'm just kidding with you, they're both amazing mentors.. Enjoy the flight, kiddos." She popped her head back into the control room. "Thanks you teacher." Mizu did a short bow. If only Asonja was on this plane; he would be hidden between the isles, completely green from air-sickness. But, he stayed at the destination instead. "Attention passengers we have arrived at Nimagi please stay seated as we are now descending into the ocean." The Voice said once again. "This is gunna be cool!" Maxi said twitching with excitement. The dragon seemed to have returned and was stretching. "Well, that was a quick 2 hours. It felt like 2 minutes." Raven could easily be heard from the control room, with her whoop of joy. The dragon chuckled a bit at her burst. "No wonder Asonja had a crush on her..." He muttered to himself. The Zakuba lowered into the ocean the fish and other aquatic life scattered. As it hit a cliff an air lock tube connected with the exit of the Zakuba then it opened. "Thank you for riding the Zakuba, please exit in an orderly fashion. And most importantly good luck on becoming heros, may Moirai the Titan of Fate smile down upon you." The Voice came over the intercom one last time. "Moirai?" Mizu questioned. Maxi just shrugged as he didn't know either. Raven waited for them to exit, before doing so herself. She looked pretty much the same as she always did, except for the fact she had on an aviator jacket and helmet, which replaced her headband and vest. She grinned like a mad scientist, and hopped off. "Welcome to Nimagi." As the group entered the main guild room Axel could be seen in his usual goggles and scarf outfit but with red and purple tattoos all over his body, and his face. "Ah the Cadets..." He said as they entered. "They're all yours, Kiowa." She grinned at the cadets once more, before walking off. "I'm going to get Asonja." Asonja was in his dormitory, fixing his trench coat. The dragon had already exited and was sitting around calmly. Asonja groaned a bit when he had trouble trying to button the coat. "Darn this stupid thing..." He grumbled. She walked off, towards Asonja's room. When she arrived, she opened the door, knocking a few times in advance. Seeing him, Raven walked over calmly, blinking at him a few times. She laughed softly, and helped button his trench coat. "Cadets are here. You better go greet them." "Oh, right, I forgot they were coming." Asonja responds, and gives her a small shoulder pat as a thank you for the buttoning help. He walks out of the room until he was visible in their peripheral vision. He didn't say anything though, but just looked at them non-harshly or kindly; just blank. Raven followed, but stood a little closer to the cadets. She stood behind them, about a foot away. She smiled a bit, just looking at them. Asonja scratched his head for a moment. "These are them, right...?" "Alright now that everyone is here I'll make this quick. But as custom to the Nijama's training new warriors I will greet you all in my native tongue. *Ahem* Ungala Zitu Hielos itca Azemwa Winaro. (Welcome to your training young warriors.) Veramious lao Guwade ya Wina Hisho Iwa punda bersno. (Veramious the God of War chose you for this) Axel paused for a bit. I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, king of Nimagi. This over here is my friend Asonja." He pointed to Asonja and then pointed to Raven. "And his girlfriend Raven." He chucked a bit hopping to embarrass them. Asonja raised the back of his right hand, signaling of a slap. "Yes, those are our names. Do not embarrass us." The dragon waved to Asonja, and in this case he waved back. "Well, Zoralth has arrived as well. Welcome aboard." Raven blinked calmly, and didn't look irritated. "I'm not his girlfriend. But anyways." She lifted her hands up, and grinned. She really did look like a mad scientist. "Welcome!" After a few moments, she took off her aviator helmet, and held it to her side like it was a basketball. Her grin never disappeared. Asonja was like the complete opposite of Raven to begin with; he NEVER had a grin and always kept a straight face like a depressed High School student. Raven glanced over at him, and her grin faded. Her eyes lowered, looking a bit concerned. She shook it off by blinking, and looked back at the cadets. "Anyway first up for today is the archive, where Mahdi will get a basic understanding of you, your name, likes, dislikes, age, abilities or weapons. and after that meet outside near the sacred lake for quick sparring lesson." Axel said pointing to Mahdi who had a pen and clip board. Raven nodded to Axel before walking off a few steps, watching the cadets from a distance. Mahdi walked off the the Cadets followed him. "Raven Asonja cm'ere I wan't to give you assignments today." Axel said. "Yes sir..." Asonja grumbled and walked over. "Raven how good are you with ranged weapons?" Axel asked. (blep) (boop) blop) Raven walked over, hearing her name. "I'm reasonable with them. I can sort of operate a ballista, and I'm decent at archery. And guns. Guns are nice." She replied. Asonja crossed his arms, slightly jealous. His jealousy was easy to detect. "Asonja can you stop being jealous of people for 3 days? Raven, you're in charge of ranged weapons. These future heroes may come across a situation where they will be unable to use their powers." Axel shuddered. "Damn Game Master..." Mahdi came back with the Cadets. "All done Axel." He said handing him the clipboard. Asonja was getting slightly impatient and annoyed at why he was forced into this. Zoralth knows Asonja for a long time, better than anyone, and even Zoralth knows everything that Asonja does. He was in the group of cadets, looking at Asonja to make a cutting motion with his neck to stop. Asonja complied, sighed, and stood there normally instead of looking cranky. Axel stood in front of the scared lake, "Alright cadets time for a sparring match so I can test your reacting time, strength and power stability. *Ahem* I am a villain bent on destroying the world. Attack me!" Axel said crossing his arms. Asonja rolled his eyes in the distance. "Laaaaaaame" "Attack Asonja he's a bigger villain." Axel said. The cadets turn towards Asonja and ran towards him screaming war cries. Like they were having fun instead of sparring. Asonja yelped and formed a steel wall from the sand in the ground. "Not cool, Axel!" "I know I'm awesome, OK CADETS! Fight me." Axel said motioning the Cadets towards him. "Right Master!" Maxi said pointing his hand to the sky. Lighting struck him and he started to glow. his clothes changed and his fur and hair turned yellow. "I am the Golden Flash, Light Gate, the Lightning Bolt of Justice! MAXIMUM THUNDER!" Maxi struck a pose. "Why does this feel like an anime about a fire breathing lizard's unmentionables...." Axel face palmed. Mizu put her hand to the ground. "And I am the Ocean's Princess, RUSHING RIVER" She struck a pose along side Maxi. "Dear Zaruth why me of all people." Axel raked his hand down his face in a long sigh. Asonja brought down the steel wall and just watched, crossing his arms. "Natural born powers and I become the monster here..." He mutters to himself. "Cmon Zoralth get ready!" Axel said as River and Maximum charged at him. Zoralth normally stood there, with his hands behind his back. "Right away, Axel." He says calmly, and he flaps his wings quickly, dashing past the two other cadets and punching Axel square in the chest only once. Axel skided in the ground. He smirked as Maximum and River Rushed at him through the elemental attacks at him. He spun around grabbing Zoralth flipping him over his shoulder. He the ground next to Zorlath's head. as the ground cracked. "Try harder." Maxi threw a lighting blot at Axel but it hit an invisible force. and flew off into the ocean. "Aww man Vector control already!" Maxi complained. "Wha?" Mizu asked. "No time to explain just don't let him touch you!" Maxi backed up. Zoralth got up, groaning as his wings vanished for now. "That's no fair, Mr. Axel." He says. "If you're going to let the youngings fight you, why not let them hit you a few times?" "Do you think a villain is gunna let you hit them! No, He's gunna try to shove your head in the dirt!" Axel said in a serious tone. Like he was a different person. Zoralth just shrugs. "Fair enough." Despite Axel's Vector control was on, Zoralth zipped around to create an unrecognizable pattern before hitting Axel in the chin, throwing him into the air. He hit so hard, he made Axel do backflips. Upon Axel bouncing up from ground impact, Zoralth spins around and roundhouse kicked Axel to the other cadets. "Get the opponent while he's open." River and Maximum continuously shot lightning and water at Axel as he landed on the ground. Axel dodged it and ran around the field on all fours as the attacks followed him. Axel jumped up Kneeing Zoralth in the face. "Nice you hit me with my vector control on... It won't happen again." Axel kicked Zoralth in the gut with a kick enhanced with his vector control. He teleported to the ground clothes lining the two kids. Zoralth stopped, his wings helping him slow down. His wings despawn from his back and walked back to the field. "That was a good starting point." He says. Zoralth had no visual expression just like Asonja. It was true; the two were brothers, twins. Axel teleported infront of Zoralth surprising him. "Wanna see something cool? For a one time thing?" He looked at Axel, his scales shining for a moment. "Go on." (Let's wait for Raven after this) (lets hope) (eh) (push) ugh) (push again) (We might have to continue without her for a while) (M'Kay) Axel took off this goggles and scarf placing them on the alter that held the Fenrir Garnet. and walked back to Zoralth. "uh oh." Maxi said backing away. "What? Whats gunna happen?" Mizu asked looking at Maxi. "Just wait and see, its cool but frightening.' Maxi replied. Zoralth stood there for a moment, actually a bit worried. Asonja stayed in the distance, seeming about ready to jump in in case anything happened. Axel's fur turned red and had black marking tattoo'ed all over his body it seemed to be Nijama writing. "...Interesting." Zoralth says with a raised eyebrow. He also gained a fiery aura. The ground under his feet caught on fire as he walked backward. "MAXI WHAT IS THAT!" Mizu screamed. "Limit Breaker Mode, his strongest fastest form. He gains a huge power boost but his health takes a huge toll as well." Maxi said bracing himself. Axel swing kicked mizu into Maxi and appeared back a ways infront of Zoralth. "Don't worry I'm not gunna kill any of you, I just wan't you all to see the power gap so that one day you will strive to his level." Axel's voice sounded distorted and echo'd. "...As much as I am impressed by the amount of power, I feel no sympathy to my megalomaniac twin brother." He points to Asonja, who had his arms crossed with an anger mark on his head. "what does that have to do with your training?" He shrugs. "I am already pretty strong, stronger than him by a long shot." Hugh was nearby playing chess (With himself). Only for his arm to turn into a blade. Hugh quickly changed it back. Suddenly in the chair in front of Hugh there is a flash of light and a white hedgehog is in the chair gripping it tightly. "Am I alive!?" She asks. "Obviously you are." Hugh said. "Thank the sun" The hedgehog says calming down. "Hey, is this the place where Issac's friend Axel lives?" She asks. "Nimagi?" Yeah it is." The wolf said. "Great! Now where is he?" She says getting up, she is covered in some sort of armor a minor knight would wear, the only reason you could tell she was a girl was by her voice too. "I'm not really sure." Hugh said. "I just teach strategy here." Axel punched Zoralth sending a ripple through his body. then turned normal. " I wonder where those new cadets are?" Zoralth was sent off somewhere, but reappeared back to the spot. "Perhaps they're strong too. You should challenge them." "Meh..." Axel shrugged as if he felt uninterested. "sparring over anyway. Asonja be a good guy and find the others then take 'em back to the base for you lesson." Asonja rolled his eyes, making a sarcastic salute. He went in search for the others. (Heard anything from Raven?)(nope) Hugh walked away and ran into Asonja. Asonja made a small grunt noise, but didn't say anything about it. "Meh." Hugh said as he walked away. The hedgehog wanders around the academy searching for Axel, and she fails horribly. "Yep, I'm lost." She says as her shadow grows a pair of angel wings. "Just call out, someone is bound to help you" the shadow says as it then turns from angel wings to devil wings. "Your fine. He is probably near the entrance waiting for you" the shadow then says. "Quiet you two let's just keep looking" the hedgehog says. Hugh walked to Axel. "Hey your Axel, right?" Hugh asks. "The one and only, you must be a new trainer right?" Axel said putting his scarf and goggles back on. "Yeah I'm new." Hugh said. "I might of bought a few dangerous creatures I transmuted, you know chimeras and all that." You both hear someone talking in another room. "Hello? Is there an Axel around?" "Ok first WHY would you bring Chimeras here I did not authorize this. And second, YEAH AXEL IS IN HERE!" He yelled to the person in the other room. Once Asonja had gathered up the cadets, not including Zoralth as he was the assistant to Asonja, he had gathered them into what appears to be an old-styled classroom, probably from the 1950's. He even had a chalkboard to go with it. "Alright, cadets. My name is Asonja Kazuta Masenko. Or, you may prefer to me as Mr. Masenko, Sir, whatever the heck you want that doesn't offend me or other people in anyway. Now, seeing that you all are power-wielders, I will be teaching you how to properly aim at your opponents accurately, and directly. Zoralth here, my twin brother, will be assisting me in areas that will further explain things that I do not know of so you could get a better understanding. Any questions before we begin?" "Yeah I do. Why him? Isn't that favoritism?" Mizu asked raising her hand. "...No, because he's my brother, not because he's my favorite." He replies. "We have a cold relationship, but that's a different story. Anymore?" The hedgehog runs into the room where Axel is. "Excuse me, are you Axel?" The girl said as she walked in. "Dude I was kidding. I know HOW to transmutate chimeras, but it requires murdering innocent creatures and/or people." Hugh said grinning. " For some reason I don't trust you...." Axel said kinda worried. "And yes cadet I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, headmaster of this camp. You must be the cadet Issac sent. I heard the other two got vaporized or something." "Vaporized!? No, they just filled it 2 spots." The white female hedgehog says, then her shadow grows a pair of demon wings. "You blew them up!" The shadow says. "Shut up!" The hedgehog says. "Ok then follow the other cadets into that room over there, where another trainer, Asnja is teaching." Axel pointed to the direction the Cadets went. "And you." He turned to Hugh. "Get to your station in the science section, Its near those computers." "Ok, I guess." The hedgehog says as she walks toward that room, her shadow grows angel wings as she walks. "I apologize Axel, my other half enjoys to torment miss Lucy." Hugh walked to his station and lit a cigarette. "I've seen weirder things than talking shadows just keep that half under control." Axel replied. Back at Asonja's classroom, he was teaching the physics behind throwing weapons at different distances. He drew images, which were not very well, but got the message through."Now I know that some of you are not fireball wielders, but I am pretty sure that most of your can throw your abilities to your opponents at long distances. The best way to do this is to aim at a 45 degree angle. Any higher or lower could reduce the chances of hitting your opponent at the fastest time with the longest displacement. Any questions about that?" The white hedgehog walks into the class room. "Sorry I'm late, teleportation is rather slow." She says taking a seat near the other students. "That's quite alright. And what is your name?" Asonja asked "Oh sorry, I'm Lucy, the recruit of the sun sent by Issac, aren't you Asonja?" Lucy says. "Yes, I am. It's not big deal that you're late, we just started moments ago. Just about where to aim your attacks if you're a long distance fighter. This will not take long." Asonja then turned back around to draw and lecture in a simple manner. "Oh, well ok." Lucy says pulling out a book and quill and is ready to take notes. "Issac has told me a lot about you." She says before taking notes. "...I'm pretty sure he told you things that you shouldn't know. Anyway, moving on.." He begins to lecture all about the importance of hitting opponents correctly, accurately, and directly. He even says it's okay to miss, but just remember what you did wrong to fix it. Lucy takes notes and listens carefully. "He just said you were a bit of a grump sometimes, but you two are friends." She says. "I don't really consider Axel a 'good' friend, but more of a friendly rival. That sort of thing, an oxymoron if you win." Asonja chuckled a bit. "Heh...moron...I like that, I'll write that down later." Soon her shadow grows angel wings. "Asonja, how well do you know Issac?" The shadow says. "I know him as a guy who's pretty strong, and perseveres sticking with his beliefs, not that I have anything wrong with that." Asonja states, continuing to write down rather complicated formulas but explained easily. "Oh, well later if you have time could you tell us more about him? We never got to know him much." Lucy says. "Well, the thing is, that's really all I know about him. We haven't hung out much for...obvious reasons." Asonja noted before finally going back to lecturing again. "Ok" she murmured as she took notes and looked at the other students. "Small class." her shadow says. Zoralth was seated to the far right of the classroom in an empty column. He was paying attention the whole time, quiet, and taking notes. Though, he already knows the material, and Asonja knows this as well. Lucy continues her notes and checks the clock every now and then. Axel walks into the room. He stays quiet just looking on. Lucy's shadow grows and it's next to Axel. This one has demon wings. "So your the big shot Issac likes to blabber on about when telling stories huh?" The shadow says quietly to Axel. "I'm watching you demon shadow." Axel said coldly. " If I see you as a threat I will destroy you. I have ways of destroying shadows" Axel flicked plasma at the shadow and it fizzled when it hit the ground. "This is my classroom, not a battleground." Asonja stated. "I haven't even scheduled recess yet." "Hey you can't kill me, I'm just part of Lucy's split personality." The shadow says and then it grows angel wings. "True, we can really do much aside from talk. I do apologize for the other halfs behavior." The angel shadow says. Lucy is gettting annoyed at the shadows as they talk. (Hey am I missing the texts?) (idk) "Anyway its time, for lunch the next class is in 30 minutes." Axel left the class. "Sweet. So, I'd better finish this up with a bit of a recap: shoot at a 45 degree angle for the most distance and the most height to hit your opponent. The harder you throw, the further it will go, but keep an eye on Gravity's pull as your attack will not stay in the air for long, so if your attack is too short, aim a little higher. If your attack goes too far, lessen the height on the throw and attack. Once you get the pattern, your body should get used to the actions and you'll unconsciously aim a great shot. Any questions on that?" Lucy raises her hand. "...Yes Lucy?" He calls on her. "What about AOE weapons such as explosives?" She says. "Yes, and no." Asonja responded. "If they have a time limit, you have to be careful at the distance you're standing in. Take for example close range, which is obviously an idiot idea. But if you're too far away, there would be no damage except for exploding shrapnel, possibly gouging your eyes and your enemy's throat. With a bit of trial an' error, then yes, explosives have the same property; gravity effects everyone and everything in a way." Mizu and Maxi just ran out to the cafe and Axel followed at a slower pace. "NO ONE touches the ramen!" Lucy stands up. "Thank you Asonja." She says and leaves. Ace teleported to behind Asonja. Asonja turned. "Ah, hello there." He seemed unaffected by the surprise. "You're a bit late though, my class just ended." "Thanks captain obvious." Ace said. "You're welcome." Asonja stated, getting the sarcasm, but has a sense of humor. "So where am I?" Ace asked. Lucy heads towards the lunchroom and sits by a window with sunlight shinning through it. Axel sat in his personal chair in the guild's main hall eating ramen and reading the mission reports for the current month. Lucy walks over to him and sit nearby. "Whatcha looking at?" She says curiously. Asonja looked back at Ace. "You are in the training facility for the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. The leader is Axel, who just left moments ago." "So what are you guys doing here?" Ace asked duplicating himself. "Just looking at mission reports from current month. Nothing special." Axel replied to Lucy. Ace teleported to the lunchroom to behind Lucy. "EEP!" Lucy yells and then there is an explosion where Ace was standing. "Oops" she says. "No sweat." Ace said. "The names Ace, yours?" "Lucy" she says embarrassed that she blew up near Ace and Axel. "Nice name." Ace said. Hugh walked into the lunchroom. Lucy blushes "thanks, so what's your name?" She asks. "Me, or shorty over here." Ace said gesturing to Hugh. Hugh ran to Ace and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Who you callin short Ace. Can a short person do this?" Hugh said turning Aces leg into a weaker substance. (Like Hugh Ace has an automail limb -Vitom) Lucy giggles a little. "Well I was gonna say both but since the small one said your name I don't need to ask." She says. "My name is not Shorty it's Hugh. And DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK." Hugh said filling with rage. Lucy backs away in fear. "Hey chill out your gonna make her blow" her shadow says, her shadow had grown a pair of angel wings. "She tends to make things really explode when scared." It says. A shock wave of air blew past the cadets and Hugh. Axel looked them with a displeased glare. "What is going on." He demanded. Lucy waves embarrassed at Axel. "Sorry" she says. "WELL!" Axel demanded "EEP!" She shrieked in her seat looking at him in fear. "Well, I have had a bit of a explosive problem growing up when it comes to getting scared. "Why do you think Issac sent her to you?" Her shadow with the demon wings said. "Not that, with those two." Axel said. "Sometimes I wish you were still evil Ace.." Hugh said glaring at Ace with an ouroboros tattoo flashing in his right eye." Hugh "What do you expect I just called Hugh short and he transmutated my leg to freaking steel." Ace said. " ENOUGH!" Axel struck Hugh and Ace on the head with a quick chop. "Both of you follow me to the main hall. The rest of you get to class soon lunch is almost over." Axel walked out. Lucy runs away as fast as she can to the next class. "Yes sir!" She says. Hugh and Ace followed Axel. "Here we respect our trainers Ace, for they have wisdom to share with us. As the Nijama saying goes: One who denies wisdom unknowingly welcomes death." He turned to them both. "And Hugh, you are a trainer yes? Then I want you to act like it. If another outburst like that happens again I will have no problem kicking you both off my island the hard way. Understand." Axel's tone turned serious. "I understand." Hugh said. Lucy rushes to her next classroom. "where is it?" she says out of breath. "Good. Go to your class room its your turn to teach the Cadets. Pass on your wisdom." Axel sat in his chair. Hugh ran to his classroom. Mizu and Maxi walked into Hugh's classroom and sat down at their desks. Lucy ran inside the room and almost fell over. "Im here!" she says. "Okay..." Hugh said. Ace teleported to his desk. (ummmm hello?) (Hi. I dunno what to do here, it seems empty yet again x3) Category:Roleplays